Majipan Kitsuki
Majipan Kitsuki (マジパンキツキ) is the leader of Team MILK and one of the main heroes of RWBY Mew Mew. His Mew form is Mew Marzipan. Appearance Majipan |-|Physical= Majipan has short blonde hair and cream eyes. He also has a pale skin complexion. |-|Casual= Majipan usually is seen wearing easy and comfortable clothing such as t-shirts and pants/or shorts. |-|School Uniform= Majipan wear's the males Atarashiki Bo Academy school uniform. Mew Marzipan As Mew Marzipan, his hair turns lemon chiffon yellow and his eyes turn canary yellow, he also grows a pair of red panda ears and a tail. His outfit consists of a lemon chiffon colored long-sleeved top with canary yellow pants. For shoes he wears converse style shoes, the white part (of converse shoes) is lemon chiffon and the other part is canary yellow. His Mew Mark is located, on his forehead and is a pair of yellow red panda paws. Personality Majipan is a sweet and innocent young boy. He hates violence, but despite that he'll fight if needed. Always hiding behind his big brother when he is alone with scary males or watching horror shows. He loves to read when bored and to eat sweets or play with stuffed animals. Though what scares Majipan the worst is being alone, it makes him sad and scared, like he'll be abandoned. Biography Majipan was born as a girl to Ube Kitsuki and Ika Kitsuki. As Majipan grew up, she wore pants and shorts and hates to wear dresses of any sort, she was never girlish and was always acting like a boy. At the age of 10 she got sex reassignment surgery before her mother passed away. Abilities |-|Weapon= Majipan's weapon is the Marzipan Hammer, a war hammer in the shades of yellow. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the side of the hammer's head. |-|Attack= His attack is Ribbon Marzipan Smash, which is where he grips the handle of his hammer and then goes in for the blow, smashing the hammer into the opponent's head. Story |-|Prior to RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) |-|RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) Relationships |-|Family= * Ube Kitsuki: He loves his father dearly. * Ika Kitsuki: He loves his mother a lot. As his mother allowed him to get sex reassignment surgery to transform into a boy rather then being a girl since he felt he was more of a boy then a girl. * Esukarugo Kitsuki: He was deadly afraid of his step-mother, she was always rude and cruel to him, she would have men come over while his father was out and abuse him. * Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma: He is close with his older step-brother. He would always protect him from things and the fact that he hated his mom and what she had done to Majipan. |-|Team Mates= * Iyokan Yamashima: They get along well, Iyokan's always teasing him but he never hurts him. * Kanzo Hanashima: Kanzo think's that Majipan is to clingy towards his step-brother but not as a nuisance. |-|Friends= TBA |-|Love Interest= TBA Development |-|Etymology= Majipan is the Japanese word for "marzipan". Kitsuki is made up of two kanji. Ki, which means 'yellow' and Tsuki, which translates to 'moon'. Marzipan is confection consisting primarily of sugar or honey and almond meal, sometimes augmented with almond oil or extract. Trivia * The Red Panda is native to the eastern Himalayas and southwestern China. Its wild population is estimated at less than 10,000 mature individuals. * He's one of the first transgender Mews, born female but turned male through sex reassignment surgery. * He shares his voice actor with Sakuma Sakuya from A3! Season Spring and Summer. Gallery Majipan_-School-.png|Majipan's School Uniform Majipan_-Casual-.png|Majipan's Casual Clothing Red Panda.jpg|The Red Panda Marzipan.jpg|Marzipan Category:Mew Mews Category:Transgender Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Red Panda Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:RWBY Mew Mew Category:RWBY Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of RWBY Mew Mew Category:Team MILK Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages